Fire Up The Tardis
by FireUpTheFanFic
Summary: *DOCTOR WHO Crossover* some mysterious murders cause Gene to contact an old friend for help - The Doctor & his companion Amy Pond. Alex soon realises that they could be the links to her returning back home...
1. Murder at the Docks

_**Fire Up The Tardis**_

**Right, this is one hell of a long shot... but I thought 'what the hell.' And yes, I hear you ask, Aliens do exist.**

**Okay, quick summary - it's the 11****th**** Doctor & Amy Pond. Gene, Alex & the gang in the 80's. simples, got it?**

**I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Doctor Who - would be cool though wouldn't it?  
**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

'Chop chop Alex' Gene spat as he headed towards the crime scene.

They'd just left the bright red Quattro and were heading towards the docks. Another murder had been committed but under some 'weird' circumstances to say the least.

Alex had tried to get the Guv to explain to her what the hell the term 'weird' meant when Ray radioed in from the crime scene whilst the two of them sat in CID. Gene quickly grabbed his coat and walked out. Alex, now used to his little moods just followed him, as he expected her to. They hopped into the Quattro and before they knew it they were at the docks, narrowly missing a few pedestrians due to Gene's aggressive driving.

It was a cold morning. Alex felt a shiver run down her back, she didn't know what to expect as they headed towards a body lying on the frosty concrete.

Chris and Ray were already there, they looked worryingly at their Guv as Alex caught them up. The four of them stared at the lifeless body on the floor.

'Oh my God' cried Alex

There in front of them lay a man, medium build, probably about in his fourties. She'd seen many murdered corpses in her time but this one was different.

Green slime emerged from the tennis ball sized cut straight through his throat. Alex was confused, how could green slime come from a body? And what weapon could cut a hole in a neck so cleanly?

Alex grabbed hold of Gene's arm. Gene looked up and then looked back down at the body and spat:

'Oh crap'.

'Oh Crap?" stated Alex 'Guv someone has been brutally murdered and all you can say is 'oh crap?'

He turned to her, he had a look in his eye, a look that Alex had never seen before. He looked genuinely scared. He turned to Chris and Ray and slowly said,

'They're back.'

Ray swallowed hard and Chris just looked at his Gov with pure terror filled in his eyes.

'Who's back?' demanded Alex.

Gene ignored her.

'Who's that?' he asked Ray pointing to a man sitting trembling in the corner of the ship yard.'

'His name's Dave, he's a witness. His mate has just been murdered, so he's a bit down to say the least. We tried to talk to him but we couldn't make out what he was saying because of his accent. He was so traumatised he couldn't say much anyway.'

'Not another bloody Polish worker?' Gene spat.

'Worse…' said Chris, 'He's a Geordie.'

'God help us' shouted Gene.

'Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?' Alex was getting more and more annoyed by the second.

'Bolly, this is serious stuff and you won't believe me when I tell you. Look, just go over and see if you can get anything out of our little Northern friend over there' demanded Gene, pointing towards the witness.

Alex gave him a filthy look and started to walk towards the witness. She turned round to see Chris, Ray and Gene mumbling to each other. Something wasn't right, something was fishy about this case, and it wasn't coming from the docks.

* * *

**Please review this opening chapter.**

**Doctor Who fans not to worry, the crossover will begin shortly. **

**Hold on tight . .**


	2. Cry for help

**_And so the journey continues…_**

**_Thanks for the reviews too guys!_**

_

* * *

_

Alex walked over to the trembling figure slumped on the frosted concrete. He was shaking, his eyes fixated on one spot. She knelt down in front of him. He jumped slightly and looked up at her, Alex could see the pure terror enfolding in his eyes from the tragedy he had just witnessed.

'Whats your name?' she gently asked.

The guy looked at her, his lips shaking 'Dave Daniels' he said. There was a pause, then all of a sudden he blurted out; 'he was me mate ya na, a cannit believe he's dead.'

Alex looked at him, Ray was right. The traumatised speech and accent were making him very difficult to understand.

'What did you see?' Alex asked patiently, scared of the account he was possibly about to give her.

'It was some kinda alien' he stuttered, still shaking in the cold weather.

'Alien?' Alex questioned intrigued, briefly gazing over his head to check he hadn't had a bump.

'Aye, a.. a.. a alien. I couldn't believe it either like' he slowly became more confident through each breath 'it was canny scary, it started chasing us.'

Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing. Aliens didn't exist, surely?

'What did the 'alien' look like?' asked Alex, trying not to sound too patronising as she questioned him.

'It was green like, aboot 4 foot tall. At first I thought it was some kinda kid dressed up, but then I saw it – the four green arms. It was carrying some sorta gun. I ran and hid, but he got me mate. He got Carl…' he stuttered, tears streaming down his face. Alex turned round and looked over at the body. Her DCI glared back at her.

Gene could see through her facial expressions that she had been given the description of the murderer that he already had in his mind. He'd seen this before. Chris, Ray and the Guv had investigated a similar attack ten years earlier. It was one of the most secretive and dangerous investigation the team had ever gone through. He lost one of his previous DI's to this 'monster' but had never talked about it since. Gene would never admit it, but he was terrified.

Chris and Ray looked as horrified as their Guv as Alex returned over.

'I'm assuming by the looks on your faces you know what's happened' she stated

'Bolly, this is very serious, what did the man over there tell ya?'

'Green Alien' said Alex, letting out a giggle. How ridiculous did this sound? It couldn't be true.

Normally her Guv would laugh off a ridiculous allegation like that, but she could see in his eyes that it was serious.

'The bastards are back' spat Gene as he turned round and headed towards the Quattro.

Two police cars and an ambulance made their way to the scene. Ray and Chris followed mumbling to each other as they headed back to the vehicle.

Alex stood there, taking in what had just happened. Gene turned round from the distance and bellowed 'Bolly, if you and your fancy knickers don't hurry up, we'll be leaving without you.'

No one breathed a word in the car. Alex could feel the tension and tried to break the silence.

'Guv' she asked anxiously 'Is this really 'alien' activity?'

'Yes Bolly' her DCI quietly replied. She had never heard him sound so serious and so vulnerable before. Chris and Ray were sitting in the back seats, Ray chewing vigorously and Chris lighting up a fag.

All of a sudden the car screeched to a hault in the middle of a quiet street. Gene reached into his pocket and pulled out his radio.

'aaah Guv, do we really have to get him involved again?' spat Ray from the backseat.

'get who involved again?' demanded Alex

Gene sighed. 'yes Ray, we do' he sat there, slowly fiddling with the small black knob on the radio. The screeching sound of him trying to find a certain wavelength screeched through Alex's ears. Why were they being so secretive about this? Why did she feel like such an outsider? If it was any normal investigation she would have demanded to know the facts, but this was no normal investigation and she knew it. Maybe Gene was trying to protect her from the truth. She decided just to sit there quietly.

'Hello!' a chirpy voice lit up the car coming from the radio.

'Hello Doctor, its Gene Hunt here in '83... They're back.' He spat.

'Doctor?' Alex screeched 'Doctor Who?'

Gene crumpled up his face and looked at her. 'I dunno his second name Bols.'

Alex sighed.

'Oh hello' the voice replied 'yes no problem, me and Amy will be here in a matter of seconds. Long time no speak Gene. Where are you?' his voice was comforting and familiar to Alex. Was she hearing right? Was this really the Doctor and his companion Amy Pond from the popular BBC1 Saturday night series which her and her precious Molly used to sit and watch so religiously?

'East Church Street' Gene replied into his radio.

All silenced. Ray and Chris leaned forwards, breathing down the backs of Alex and Gene's necks – they knew what was coming.

There, right in front of the Quattro, a blue telephone box slowly appeared.

'Bloody hell.' Alex quietly mumbled.


	3. Doctor who?

**Thank you all for your kind reviews! **

_

* * *

_

The unique blue 'police public call' box suddenly stopped appearing and disappearing and stood still in the street.

Alex's heart skipped a beat, was she about to see who she expected? Alex wandered off in thought. Was this the mighty David Tennant, and if so, was he the actor, or did the 'Doctor' really exist?

The blue doors flung open and out stepped a tall, lanky, dark-haired man in a brown coat and bow tie, closely followed by a pretty, pale ginger haired girl.

Alex was confused, he wasn't David Tennant.

'Maybe he's regenerated from the Tennant' she muttered to herself, Gene overhearing her and giving her a puzzled look.

The four of them left the car and headed over to the police box.

Alex was annoyed that she hadn't seen the two people she was expecting, where was Bille Piper? She flinched at the thought of the BBC renewing the characters.

'Hello Gene' said the Doctor.

'Alright Doctor' mumbled Gene.

Alex had never seen this before – Gene seemed to be showing respect towards this quirky man.

'And hello Alex' he said holding out a hand for her to shake; she was slightly confused but politely shook his hand back, smiling. 'I know all about you' he said, grinning.

Alex had heard this before, and would usually be freaked out by some creep claiming to know what happened to her in 2008, but she knew he was friendly - he could help her.

'Hello Doctor' she said.

Gene interrupted.

'I see you've "regenerated" again' waggling his fingers for emphasis.

The doctor smiled.

'Yes I have Gene – I look a lot younger don't you think?' he said cheekily.

'And who's this bonny lass?' questioned Ray staring at the girl stood next to the Doctor.

She leaped forward, like she was suddenly coming to life. Her bright ginger hair blowing in the wind.

'Hello' she brightly said.

She was Scottish and seemed very bubbly and excited.

'This is Amy' said the Doctor, 'my new companion. A bit ditzy at the best of times but she'll do' he cheekily smiled towards her.

'Oi!' she shouted but laughing back at him.

'I know how you feel' grunted Gene, pointing towards Alex. 'I have to deal with this tart everyday.'

'And aren't I lucky' spat Alex back.

'Are we really in 1983?' Amy questioned the Doctor. He nodded. She looked excited.

'I wasn't even born then! Awesome.' smiled Amy

'So you are from the future? What year was it when you left to follow the Doctor Amy?' Alex asked fast paced and intrigued.

'What's this got to do with anything Bols?' Gene once again giving her a very puzzled look.

He did this a lot to her. Why was she so weird? Why did she keep mentioning and asking the most random questions? Gene worried about her sanity frequently, thinking so was slowly but surely losing the plot.

Amy quickly replied '2010', again smiling. Her voice was so bubbly, it was comforting.

2010? thought Alex. That's two years on from when she was shot. The Doctor and Amy were the closest Alex had been to her real world in a long time, and she had to get back. But she knew she had to wait for the right time to question them about it.

'I believe you've encountered some alien activity Gene?' the Doctor asked. 'I love aliens me.'

'Yes sir we have.' Gene replied.

Alex was taken aback, 'sir?' When did Gene ever call anyone 'sir'?

'I think you should see the body, it's on his way to be analysed.' Ray said stepping forward.

'No bother' said the Doctor. 'Let's fire up the Tardis, Amy'

So that's where he got it from thought Alex. This was the final clue she needed to analyse that the mighty Gene Genie was truly inspired by this man.

* * *

**Okay, now that they have met the adventure begins...**


	4. You're THE Alex Drake!

**Sorry for the long update time – been a bit preoccupied with my other two fics (;**

**Here's a short little chapter to keep you guys going for the mean time.**

**Thanks for the reviews! – You are all so lovely.**

**

* * *

**

Alex was still trying to get her head round the situation as she entered the morgue.

She thought suddenly finding herself in the 1980's was bad enough – but to have the Doctor and his companion there with them? Surely that was impossible.

Gene picked up on her quiet state,

'What's up Bols? Haven't heard a peep out of you in about…' he glanced at his watch… 'Five minutes - personal best.'

'Nothing Gene' she replied as they headed towards the room where the body was being analysed 'It's just…' she paused.

'Spit it out Drake' spat Gene.

'It's just… I've seen that man before. You know, ''the Doctor''.

'That's impossible' replied Gene as Ray, Chris and themselves opened the door to find the Doctor scanning the body with a screwdriver.

'Mr Hunt, it's definitely alien activity' the Doctor announced.

Ray rolled his eyes. 'Really? Is that so?' he said sarcastically.

Gene shot Ray an evil look.

'Yes it is Ray' smiled the Doctor, not picking up on his sarcasm.

The lads and the Doctor spent the next few minutes chatting away beside the body trying to figure out exactly what had happened. Occasionally one would throw the odd sarcastic or insulting comment towards another, usually Gene, but Alex was used to their banter now.

Alex headed over to the corner of the room where Amy was standing, the pretty ginger girl smiled as she headed over.

'Hello, I don't think we've been properly introduced' Amy smiled, her friendly Scottish accent warmed up Alex's mood.

'Hello' Alex politely replied, 'I'm Alex, and I'm quite confused about all of this' she said, pointing to the body on the table, laughing.

Amy laughed, 'yes, it took me a while to get my head round it all! But the Doctor is lovely; he'll be able to sort it all out. He mentioned he had met your Guv before, ten years ago I think? Were you not working for him then?' she asked intrigued.

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you where I was ten years ago' Alex whispered, slightly grinning.

'Hang on…' replied Amy, slowly analysing Alex. 'You're not Alex Drake are you? No way are you THE Alex Drake?' her voice suddenly picked up as she jumped forward smiling hysterically.

Gene, the Doctor, Chris and Ray stopped their banter and turned towards the corner of the room.

'She's hardly bloody famous love' Gene said.

All four of them, minus the Doctor, confused to what was going on.

'You know me? You know where I come from?' Alex whispered.

'YES!' Amy shouted grinning.

'Come with me a second' Alex instructed Amy as she followed her out of the room, they headed into the small corridor for privacy.

Alex was ecstatic, if they knew who she was, does that would mean they'd know if she was dead or alive in 2008? And maybe… she thought… just maybe, they'd be able to get her home.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I'll love you forever!**

**xoxo**


	5. Suspision

**Thank you for kind reviews – always appreciated as always!**

**Again, I do not own Ashes to Ashes or Doctor Who. One can only dream…**

**Short little update for you readers:**

**. . . . .**

**

* * *

**

Gene was confused. Why did that young woman know who Alex was?

Ray and Chris looked puzzled too.

None of this was making sense for Gene today. He certainly didn't expect to wake up and find alien activity on his patch, and this whole Alex thing was confusing him even more.

'What was all that bout?' Gene firmly asked the Doctor as the two woman left the room.

The Doctor looked puzzled.

'Oh gosh' he thought to himself, 'Gene doesn't know where Alex is from.'

'Err.. I have no idea, I think Amy and Alex know each other…' he briskly said/

'Anyhew, what are we going to do about this little fella?' he asked pointing at the dead body lying on the table, desperately trying to change the subject.

Gene knew something wasn't right, the Doctor was hiding something, but he knew now was not the time. He'd catch up with him later he thought to himself.

'Well firstly, we don't want those media bastards finding out about this. Don't wanna scare the locals y'know. So we keep it quiet, sort it out ourselves. What ya thinking Doc?'

The Doctor stared at the Guv. He'd never been called 'Doc' before, but he kind of liked it.

'I think I know what creature caused it, and if I'm right, then booooy are we in for a long ride.' He chuckled.

'Well I'm glad someone finds all this ''alien'' larky funny' spat Ray.

'In fairness Ray, I have destroyed many alien life forms in my time. There's nothing that can beat me. Even 'The Master' can't beat me.'

Gene had no idea what he was talking about, 'The Master?' who the hell was he? Sounds like a right plonk he thought.

'Anyway Gene, did you say you have a witness? I think I need to speak to him, analyse what he saw and all that.'

'Aye, he's at the station' Chris replied.

'Well then what are we waiting for? Time to Fire Up The Tardis.'

'It's the QUATTRO' bellowed Gene as they exited the room.

. . . . .

* * *

**Sorry but I just had to mention 'The Master', what with him being played by the wonderful John Simm. **

**Oooo, maybe I should write him in at some point? the return of an evil Sam Tyler. Gosh I have such a farfetched imagination. ;)**

**Anyhew, hope you enjoyed that little update – please review!**


	6. A New Friend

**Thank you for kind reviews – always appreciated as always!**

**Again, I do not own Ashes to Ashes or Doctor Who. One can only dream…**

**. . . . . . . **

**Meanwhile in the corridor …**

**

* * *

**

Alex couldn't believe it - she felt relief engulf her body. Finally, there was someone who knew exactly who she was, someone who could understand her.

'I don't know how you've managed to be here so long Alex, you seem so strong' smiled Amy as the two of them stood in the quiet corridor while Gene, Chris, Ray and the Doctor analysed the body.

'You know all about me? Where I come from? Molly?'

This all felt so surreal to Alex, for years she had been stuck here, unwillingly. The only contact she'd had with the present day world was Martin Summers, and as far as she was concerned that didn't end too well. She winced as she gently placed her hand on her stomach, irritating the wound from where Gene shot her. She felt relief from feeling the pain – it was real, here, now, talking to Amy was not a dream.

'I know all about you, without that sounding creepy! I know its hard, being taken away from reality, trust me, when I first left 2010 to travel through time with the Doctor I was terrified. I felt lost, scared, you know – away from reality and what I was used to. But it's turned out to be great, and we have so much fun!'

Alex smiled at her, she seemed so bubbly, even though Alex found it hard to make out some of the words through her thick Scottish accent she knew Amy was genuine. She got the impression that Amy wasn't a patronising person and genuinely cared about her. She felt a tear run from her eye.

'Oh don't cry!' Amy lunged herself forward and hugged Alex. At first Alex restrained, slightly taken a back by her overfriendliness but politely hugged her back.

'Sorry, it's just a lot to take in!' Alex let out a friendly smile removing herself from Amy's embrace.

Amy stepped back and smiled.

'Amy… do you know, is there any way at all I can go back? Back to the future, back to see my daughter?'

The smile disappeared from Amy's face. She didn't want to give Alex false hope. They'd only known each other five minutes and had really warmed to Alex. Amy could see she was a strong, confident woman but deep down was lonely and terrified.

'I honestly don't know,' her voice showed little emotion and she glanced awkwardly at the floor. 'You're here for a reason Alex, but what that reason is I don't know. You're one of the chosen ones, but unfortunately you've been taken away from your daughter which really saddens me.' Alex glanced at her, her bubbly voice had gone. One thing she did pick up on was just how genuine Amy seemed to be about her losing Molly.

'I'd have to ask the Doctor, I'm just the assistant' she giggled like a Saturday part time worker in a shop. Alex smiled.

'I know there's little hope, but if he could help me it would mean the world.'

'I know and I want to help… Tell me Alex, does anyone know about you being here? Gene? Anyone?'

'No one at all, not a soul.'

Amy's eyes widened as she took in what Alex had just said. She'd been here all this time, with no one to talk to about her problems. How on earth did she manage going through day to day life carrying a deep dark secret like this? She really admired Alex, she was one of those strong characters you'd come across maybe once a lifetime.

As Amy nodded back taking in what DI Alex Drake had just said, Gene burst through the doors followed in tow by Chris, Ray and the Doctor.

'Right ladies, we're off to interview the witness, now if you've quite finished your Woman's Institute meeting we'll be on our way.'

* * *

**Please review (:**


End file.
